1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weatherproof and/or dust proof fitting and more particularly relates to a weatherproof and/or dust proof fitting which closes substantially automatically and which is usable, for example, in the electrical or related industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present in a situation where a weatherproof fitting is required, for example in the electrical industry, a number of types of fitting are available. These types of fitting generally use two parts which necessitate two separate operations to seal one part of the fitting after it has been used.
An example of this equipment is in the electrical industry generally known as an industrial plug and socket fitting.
One example of weatherproof fitting currently available which meets recognized international standards is an electrical industrial plug and socket. This connection fitting has a socket ring nut which holds a plug in contact and association with an electrical socket. When the plug is withdrawn and the socket is to be sealed a blank screw cap with a finger tightening bar attached thereto is used. The two step sealing operation is the initial removal of the plug and the subsequent placement of the cap in position after which the tightening bar is tightened down to achieve a water and/or dust proof seal over the electrical socket.
Another type of weatherproof fitting currently available is a bayonet and ramp type fitting which requires a locking ring to be rotated to clamp a plug to a socket. When the plug is removed from this type of fitting a flap over the exposed socket is closed with a bar which engages with the bayonet slots. The bar has to be rotated to lock and seal the cover. Again at least a two step operation is required to remove the plug and seal the exposed socket.
Both of the abovementioned types of weatherproof fitting have been used interiorally and exteriorally and suffer from the disadvantage that at least one extra step is required after the plug is withdrawn in order to seal the socket.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a weatherproof and/or dust proof fitting which overcomes, at least in part, the disadvantage mentioned above which are inherent in existing similar types of fitting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a weatherproof and/or dust proof fitting which offers to the public a useful alternative choice.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.